A Perfect Day with Mitsui
by KangLi Jpop Princess
Summary: Mitsui has captured his 'perfect day' on tape & hides it away.. but not for long! Also by PetitPois ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Perfect Day With Mitsui  
  
Part: 1/?  
  
Author: KangLi & PetitPois (aka La Vie en Rose, CrispyCrunchy)  
  
Email: kangli_sama@hotmail.com, petitpois@edsamail.com.ph  
  
Pairing: -none-  
  
Warning: 1)This fic must not be read while eating or drinking. Doing so will cause excessive choking, stomach pains or even worse.. insanity! (huh?!)  
  
2) ooc fest! Woohoo! ^_^  
  
Author's note: Thanks to petitpois-chan for helping me out with this one! As long as its starring Mitsui you don't mind helping me out ne?  
  
// - what the chara is thinking  
  
**- setting  
  
[ ]- action  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk & all its characters belong to Takehiko Inoue. Bakuretsu Hunters isn't mine. Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to GAINAX. So technically, Kogure isn't mine. Yet. (evil grin)  
  
Part 1  
  
Mitsui's Video Collection  
  
*Mitsui's house. The Shohoku basketball club is having a meeting regarding game schedules. But unfortunately, the meeting is not going anywhere.*  
  
Akagi: [waving his fists in the air] This meeting isn't going anywhere!  
  
Miyagi: When did our meetings start making sense anyway?  
  
[Akagi cries out in utter exasperation]  
  
Kogure: Now now, our meetings were sensible before. /a little../ Why can't we make sense of it now?  
  
Mitsui: Since having a meeting is pointless right now, /now that Akagi's throwing a tantrum/ why don't we come up to my room & watch some videos instead?  
  
Sakuragi: [sighing then mutters] If you didn't invite this baka kitsune then this wouldn't happen..  
  
Rukawa: I heard that do'aho..  
  
Sakuragi: NANI?!?!! TEME RUKAWA!! Say that again & I'll…  
  
Rukawa: do'aho..do'aho..do'aho..do'aho…  
  
[Sakuragi's head starts smoking in fury. Both throw dagger looks at each other. A 'thunderstorm' brews behind them.]  
  
*The room turns chaotic. Akagi is still throwing a tantrum while Miyagi tries to shut him up. Mitsui is continuously ranting about his video collection & the two freshmen are still at it with their glaring contest. Technically, Kogure is the only sane one ^^;]  
  
Kogure; [in an unberibaburya [1] loud voice] So how about those videos guys?!  
  
[everybody slowly turns around to face Kogure. The vice captain sweatdrops.]  
  
Everyone: What did you just say?  
  
Kogure: [turning ten shades paler] I..I a-asked.. I-If y-you w-wan-t-ted t- to..umm.. watch.. v-videos?  
  
[silence..]  
  
Everyone: okay  
  
Kogure: o_o' [2]  
  
*Mitsui leads them to his room. The group is obviously impressed with his complete entertainment system, which includes VCD & DVD players plus a VCR. His TV was humongous with its wide screen & monster sound system. A shelf full of VCDs, DVDs & tapes covered one wall of his (squeaky clean) room.  
  
Miyagi: Sugoi..  
  
Mitsui: [with an awful lot of pride in his tone] isn't it? It took me years to collect those.  
  
Akagi: [quite annoyed] Yeah yeah whatever Mitsui. [does the W sign] So what are we going to watch?  
  
Mitsui: I dunno. What do you guys want to watch?  
  
Sakuragi: I personally think we should watch a great classic..  
  
Kogure: 'Gone With The Wind'?  
  
Sakuragi: No! I meant 'Muppets Treasure Island'! /God, Megane-kun can be so dense sometimes. Tscha../  
  
[everyone sweatdrops]  
  
Miyagi: No offense but 'Muppets whatever blah-blah Island' sounds a bit.. immature. /Crap ass dumb is more like it../ Why don't we watch something else?  
  
[Sakuragi pouts. He looks like he's about to burst out crying any minute now..]  
  
Kogure: [pat pat] There, there Sakuragi. I know! Why don't we watch nice quiet films? Would that make you feel better? [Sakuragi sniffs, nods]  
  
Akagi: What kind of quiet films did you have in mind Kogure?  
  
Kogure: Umm.. I was kind of thinking 'Blade 2' or maybe 'Bloodsport'.. or something like that.  
  
[all jaws drop to the floor]  
  
Miyagi: I know! How about 'The Lion King'? How about that?  
  
[question marks pop out of everyone's heads]  
  
Miyagi: [sighs] I can't believe you guys. Lion King is an epic story about the importance of taking your place in the Circle of Life. It also deals with family relationships, not to mention with your friends & girlfriends. [nods knowingly]  
  
Mitsui: So in other words it's about..?  
  
Miyagi: [shrugs] A lion who became a king.  
  
[jaws drop]  
  
Mitsui: Captain, why don't you decide? /please let this be decent../  
  
Akagi: [thinks for a while] Shakespeare in Love? [shrugs]  
  
[everyone drops dead on the floor]  
  
Akagi: [morphs into gorilla mode] What's that supposed to mean?! Are you making fun of my choice of entertainment material?!  
  
Miyagi: Umm.. no! We just think..  
  
Akagi: Shakespeare in Love just happens to be an Oscar winner! And besides, it made me cry when I saw it..  
  
[sweatdrops from everybody]  
  
Sakuragi: Muppets!  
  
Kogure: Bloodsport!  
  
Akagi: Shakespeare in Love!  
  
Miyagi: Lion King!  
  
[the foursome continue battling it out & was about to resolve the argument by a fair game of wrestling when Mitsui steps in.]  
  
Mitsui: Why don't we let Rukawa decide?  
  
[Everyone looks at Rukawa.]  
  
Rukawa: [blink blink] Me?  
  
Mitsui: Yeah. What do you want to watch?  
  
Rukawa: [deep in thought for a while. Silence.. then..] Got any porn?  
  
[The team drops to the floor]  
  
Sakuragi: Teme you hentai kitsune!  
  
Miyagi: How dare you destroy the minds of such innocent beings?! [points at Sakuragi] /oops./ [points at Kogure]  
  
Kogure: Hey.. /I watch porn too../  
  
Mitsui: We don't have any porn here because my parents wont let me /Hell, why should I let you in on my stash?!/ but I do have the Bakuretsu Hunters vcd. Would you..  
  
Rukawa: [with sparkling eyes] I'D LO-O-OVE TO WATCH IT!!! [Mitsui sweatdrops]  
  
Mitsui: Ok. [turns to the rest of the team] Rukawa & I will be looking for the Bakuretsu Hunters cd. Just make yourself at home. If you need anything I'll be in the room across the hall. [Mitsui leaves with Rukawa]  
  
[as soon as they leave, the guys begin to admire the contents of Mitsui's shelves]  
  
Kogure: Man, he has everything.  
  
Sakuragi: No he doesn't. He doesn't have porn.  
  
[Akagi wacks Sakuragi on the head]  
  
Akagi: Enough with the porn!  
  
Kogure: [points to the top shelf, which is above his head] Hey let's check out those.  
  
Sakuragi: [looks at the top shelf] Hey.. what's this..? [reads the labels out loud] 'Hisashi's First Smile'.. 'Hisashi's First Steps'.. 'Hisashi's First Bath'.. hey.. [looks at everyone with an evil grin] you know what these are?  
  
Miyagi: [grins like Sakuargi] I see what you mean..  
  
Akagi: [pushes Sakuragi aside] Let me see those. [starts reading the labels] 'Hisashi's First Day in School'.. 'Hisashi's First Temper Tantrum'.. 'Hisashi's First Pacifier'.. 'Hisashi's First Pet'.. 'Hisashi in the Incubator'..  
  
[everyone starts laughing]  
  
Akagi: [reads more labels] 'Hisashi Wets the Bed'.. 'Hisashi Destroys a Toy'.. 'Hisashi in the Ultrasound'.. 'Hisashi being Spanked by the Doctor'..'Hisashi's First Friend'..  
  
Kogure: They taped his first friend?  
  
Akagi: That's what it says here.. oh wait a minute.. [squints at the label, smiles] Oh it reads 'Hisashi's First IMAGINARY Friend'.  
  
[the team drops to the floor howling with laughter]  
  
[ Sakuragi tries to stand up & notices a display in a glass case by Mitsui's bedside]  
  
Sakuragi: Orooo.. what's that? [approaches the glass case]  
  
Kogure: Sakuragi! Don't touch that! The ultra- high & advanced technology & state of the art security defense mechanism that is protecting the contents of the glass case..![3]  
  
[too late. Sakuargi pokes the glass case. The alarm goes off.]  
  
???alarm: -tweetweetweetweetweet!!!-wake up!-wake up!-tweetweetweetweetweet- wake up!-wake up!-[4] (repeated) [red lights that appear to be Christmas lights go on & off]  
  
Miyagi: [covering his ears] Shut that blasted thing off!  
  
Kogure: We can't! SHUT UP YOU F****ING THING!!! [starts running around & accidentally kicks a wire that just happens to be the plug for the security system. The alarm (clock) goes off]  
  
Miyagi: [removes his hands from his ears] eh?  
  
Sakuragi: [walks toward the display] I wonder what is is…  
  
Akagi: Be careful with the display & don't break the glass so you wont make a mess.  
  
Sakuragi: Okay! [smashes his head on the glass case]  
  
Akagi: YOU FOOL!! CLEAN THAT UP NOW!!!  
  
Sakuragi: No problem, Gori. Tensai will clean it up![rummages around the room for cleaning materials & finds Mitsui's hair brush & a picture of Mitsui & the Takeishi Junior High team with him holding the MVP trophy. He uses it to clean the broken glass w/ the brush as the broom & the picture as the dust pan. He does not find a trash can anywhere, so he dumps it on Mitsui's bed & covers it with the comforter. Nobody notices him do this.] There! Perfectly clean!  
  
Miyagi: Troublemaker. [walks over to the stand & grabs the black object on it. It appears to be a videotape.] Hey, it's another tape.  
  
Akagi: [grabs the tape from Miyagi] Well it says 'CONFIDENTIAL' all over it.  
  
Kogure: It does?! [pause] Gimme that! [grabs the tape from Akagi, pops the tape in the vcr]  
  
[Akagi goes blink-blink]  
  
Kogure: [mad scientist voice] And now.. the real fun begins! [mad scientist laughter]  
  
[Akagi, Miyagi & Sakuragi share the same look of terror ala Shinji Ikari]  
  
Static appears on screen. Hearts are frantic. Palms are sweating. (a/n PetitPois- chan what have you DONE?!?) What is in that tape that Mitsui tried so hard (and got so far) to protect? What IS it with that freakin' alarm (clock)? Rukawa is a Bakuretsu hunters fanatic? What the hell is wrong with the SD boys?!  
  
PetitPois: [pokes KangLi] anou.. KangLi-chan.. YOU wrote this, remember?  
  
KangLi: [with a look of I-dunno] I did? [blink blink]  
  
PetitPois: [nods] And YOU decided to make the boys ooc, remember?  
  
KangLi: [clueless look] I did?! [blink blink]  
  
PetitPois: WILL YOU CUT THAT INNOCENT CRAP OUT?!?! I HELPED YOU WITH THE FREAKIN' PLOT TO MAKE MITSUI-SAMA LOOK GOOD & LOOK WHAT HAPPENED?!? 'HISASHI IN THE INCUBATOR'?! 'HISASHI'S IMAGINARY FRIEND'?! ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY HIS FREAKIN' REPUTATION?!?! [obviusly PetitPois-chan is FREAKIN' mad]  
  
KangLi: Ah! But YOU came up with the video titles ne?  
  
PetitPois: [shrinks] I did?  
  
KangLi: And YOU were the one who said his reputation couldn't get any worse ne?  
  
PetitPois: [whimpers] I did? [sob]  
  
KangLi: And you.. ah to hell with this! [stomps out of the room, leaving PetitPois, who is now hugging a Mitsui plush doll]  
  
[1] unberibaburya- unbelievable. Over used by Hikoichi Aida of Ryonan.  
  
[2] o_o'- the official Kogure Kiminobu smiley: sweatdrop version! KAWAII!!!  
  
[3] That was supposed to be like this.  
  
Kogure: Sakuragi! Don't touch that! The alarm..!  
  
PetitPois-chan wanted to see how much air Kogure had in his lungs so she made it a lot longer & very descriptive. WAY too descriptive.. (PetitPois- chan wasn't able to keep record of the air. Her efforts were all in vain.)  
  
[4] That's what my Tweety bird alarm clock sounds like. 


	2. Ohayou!

Title: A Perfect Day With Mitsui  
  
Part: 2/?  
  
Author: KangLi & PetitPois (aka La Vie en Rose, CrispyCrunchy)  
  
Email: kangli_sama@hotmail.com, petitpois@edsamail.com.ph  
  
Pairing: -none-  
  
Warning: 1) excessive stoopeeditee..  
  
2) ooc all the way!  
  
3) must not be read by adoring mitsui fans. If any insult addressed to the scarred boy offends you, please do not continue. [okay! You can leave now emi-chan!] but if you are looking forward to observe mitsui's bathroom habits, I guess there's no point in trying to stop you.. (KangLi gets trampled in a stampede of Mitsui fans headed by PetitPois)  
  
Author's note: This chapter contains the first part of the actual footage. Thanks to those who reviewed my (PetitPois glares at KangLi) I mean OUR fic. Please review my other fic 'A Blast from Kogure's Past' if you don't mind. R&r please!  
  
// - what the chara is thinking  
  
**- setting  
  
[ ]- action  
  
-everything italicized is the stuff done outside the TV world. The unitalicized ones are the happenings in the video itself.  
  
Chapter2  
  
Ohayou!  
  
Static appears on screen. The eyes of the four Shohoku boys are glued to the TV. The screen turns black. The MGM logo appears.  
  
Sakuragi: MGM produced Mitchy's video?  
  
Miyagi: You nit! Can't you read? [shoves Sakuragi's head to the screen.]  
  
[Sakuragi notices that the MGM lion has been replaced by SD Mitsui's head meowing.]  
  
Sakuragi: I see.. it's by Mega Gorgeous Mitsui Productions .[nods] Heeeyyy..  
  
Akagi: Ssshhhh!! [KangLi: saliva spray! Eewww!]  
  
The title appears. It reads 'A PERFECT DAY WITH MITSUI' in practically illegible red letters. It looks like it has been written at the back of an old illustration board with red crayon.  
  
Everyone: [sweatdrop] …  
  
Kogure: the credits are rolling in.  
  
[the credits appear on screen.]  
  
Written by HISASHI MITSUI. Produced by HISASHI MITSUI. Directed by HISASHI MITSUI. [more credits appear & it appears that EVERYTHING was by HISASHI MITSUI]  
  
[In 5 minutes the credits are almost done. Everyone is half asleep.]  
  
Akagi: Please spare me from this.. [groan]  
  
Kogure: [suddely bolts upright] Look! [points at the screen]  
  
With special thanks to..  
  
Miyagi: Finally! Someone else's name! [heavenly music starts to play from who-knows-where]  
  
Akagi: That was a lot of Mitsui's!  
  
Kogure: Yeah! If I see his name again I'll..  
  
The classmates & teachers of HISASHI MITSUI.  
  
Kogure: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Shohoku Basketball Team of HISASHI MITSUI.  
  
Kogure & Akagi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The loving parents of HISASHI MITSUI.  
  
Kogure, Miyagi & Akagi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And most especially..  
  
All four: AAAHHH..!! Eeh?!  
  
The cute lovable understanding beautiful gorgeous…  
  
Miyagi: I didn't know Mitsui had a girlfriend.  
  
Kogure: I didn't know that either.  
  
Akagi: Wait! There's more!  
  
..furry, cuddly, fluffy, obedient….  
  
[looks of terror]  
  
Miyagi: you know what this means?  
  
Akagi: Mitsui is a bad boyfriend?  
  
Sakuragi: Mitchy's girl is a werewolf?  
  
Kogure; Mitsui was once abducted by seductive aliens from Uranus?!  
  
Miyagi: No!! /sounds logical though../ It means.. [pause] ah heck! I forgot!  
  
[the 3 boys collapse]  
  
Kogure: [points at the screen] Look!  
  
Poodle of HISASHI MITSUI, Emi.  
  
[the boys collapse again]  
  
The video officially starts.  
  
Mitsui wakes up in a pair of Snoopy pj's (matching of course) He stretches & flashes a killer smile at the camera. Mitsui has 'morning stars' [1] in his eyes but he doesn't seem to notice.  
  
Mitsui: Good morning! Now you shall witness..[brings out an illustration board, flashes it on screen, it appears to be the same one on the opening credits] [2] a perfect day with me, hisashi mitsui!  
  
Miyagi: [pokes Akagi] Haven't we seen that somewhere before?  
  
[Sakuragi is rolling over on the floor like a dying cockroach, pretending to gag]  
  
Mitsui: Now to begin with my perfect day! [stands up & goes to his bathroom [3]] [he stares at the mirror & grins at his own reflection] my, my! What a handsome guy you are! Who could it be? Oh it's just me! Hisashi Mitsui! [4] [gangsta' laughta']  
  
Kogure: [faking a heart attack] he-ee-e-ell-pp-p…!  
  
Akagi: gag me! [joins sakuragi in rolling over the floor]  
  
[Miyagi is trembling as though he was in the North Pole instead of mitsui's room]  
  
[Mitsui takes off his pj's, walks over to the shower, steps in]  
  
Mitsui: [in a fake seductive voice] now, now! Don't look! [closes the shower curtains]  
  
Kogure: Who says we were gonna?  
  
[Kogure leans toward the screen.]  
  
Kogure: oooooh… aaaaah…  
  
Akagi: [sighs] hypocrite.  
  
[Mitsui could be heard singing in the shower. It sounds like he's humming to 'Horny' & it appears that he was dancing to it, too.]  
  
Mitsui: [singing] Im hor-ne! Hor-ne, hor-ne, hor-ne! So hor-ne…! [5]  
  
[everybody turns blue, sweatdropping profusely]  
  
Kogure: You know what..?  
  
Miyagi: Yeah..?  
  
Kogure: Mitsui should be forbidden to sing. (KangLi: Ban Mitsui from singing.. check! [wink])  
  
[the rest nod in agreement]  
  
[Mitsui is done with his shower [Kogure: Thank GOD!!] & just threw his towel at the camera. The screen is green for sometime & after a few minutes Mitsui reappears in his school uniform.]  
  
Mitsui: Thanks for waiting. [flashes toothful grin]  
  
Everyone: ..groan..  
  
[Mitsui walks to his room. He walks to his closet & rummages in the pile of *dirty* stuff. He is seen *diving* into the closet. He soon emerges with a pair of socks. Mitsui sits on his bed, puts on his white socks. ]  
  
Miyagi: [gasping for air] I thought he was going to drown in there!  
  
Akagi: Yeah, I thought so too. Well, too bad. [shrug]  
  
[After putting on his socks Mitsui proceeds to the corner of the room & puts on what appears to be clean & newly polished shoes.]  
  
Sakuragi: That must've taken a lot of effort..  
  
Kogure: I've never heard of anyone passing out while cleaning shoes, Sakuragi.  
  
Mitsui: OK! Now I'm going to prepare for my practice this afternoon! [walks over to closet again] Let's see.. now what shall I wear..? [rummages in closet]  
  
Miyagi: The stupid maroon shirt..  
  
Sakuragi: And the stupid black shorts..  
  
Akagi: And the stupid kneepad..  
  
Kogure: And the stupid dirty sneakers.  
  
[Mitsui reappers.]  
  
Mitsui: Ah! My * new * green shirt! [pulls out a green shirt]  
  
Miyagi: [dot eye chibi-er than chibi mode] …  
  
Mitsui: And my * new * white shorts! [pulls out a pair of whit shorts]  
  
Sakuragi: [dot eye chibi do'aho mode]…  
  
Mitsui: And my * new * kneepad! [pulls out a black & blue kneepad]  
  
Akagi: [dot eye chibi gori mode]…  
  
Mitsui:And of course! My * new * sneakers! [pulls out new pair of basketball sneakers]  
  
Kogure: [no eye chibi megane-kun mode]…  
  
Mitsui: Gotta love my new stuff [winks at camera] Why would I wear my stupid old maroon shirt..?  
  
[dot- eye chibi-er than chibi miyagi turns blue]  
  
Mitsui: Or my stupid old black shorts..?  
  
[dot eye chibi do'aho Sakuragi turns blue]  
  
Mitsui: And that stupid old kneepad! Puh- leeze!  
  
[dot eye chibi gori Akagi turns blue]  
  
Mitsui: Aaaannd.. that stupid old pair of sneakers! Give me a break!  
  
[no eye chibi megane- kun Kogure turns REALLY blue]  
  
[Mitsui packs his stuff in his ratty old gym bag]  
  
[everyone sighs with relief]  
  
Sakuragi: [whipes off seat] At least that's still old & stupid.  
  
[Mitsui leaves the room & proceeds down the stairs when suddenly…]  
  
Mitsui: So I'm going down the stairs & wha…! (durugudush-dush-dush-dush- dush-CRASH!)[6]  
  
[the screen goes topsy turvy with 'ow!'s & 'oof!'s in the background]  
  
Sakuragi: Umm.. I think he just fell down the stairs.  
  
Akagi: duah! [7]  
  
[It looks like Mitsui has recovered.]  
  
Mitsui: I am fine! Yatta! [pumps fist in the air]  
  
[Everybody's face faults]  
  
Mitsui: Time for breakfast!  
  
[Mitsui heads to the dining area where Mr. & Mrs. Mitsui await their son. Mr. Mitsui is seated at the table reading the paper, while Mrs. Mitsui is busy preparing pancakes.]  
  
Mitsui: Good morning parents!  
  
Mr. Mitsui: Good morning son! [puts down paper] What are your plans for today?  
  
Mitsui: [sits down] Well there's school..  
  
Mrs. Mitsui: How is school by the way?  
  
Mitsui: [brightens up] Great! My teachers say that I'm doing awfully good & that I have a shot at being valedictorian!  
  
Kogure: Hey.. that's what I told my parents this morning. [pouts]  
  
Miyagi: [pats Kogure] there, there sempai. You know he's lying.  
  
Mr. Mitsui: That's great son! [claps Mitsui's back] And how's basketball coming up?  
  
Mitsui: Really cool! We're going to the interhigh a week from now.  
  
Mrs. Mitsui: Omedetou! [smiles]  
  
Akagi: At least he's honest about that.  
  
Mitsui: And Akagi says I'm the ace & there's no way Shohoku can win without me! Isn't that amazing?  
  
Akagi: [frowns] I take that back.  
  
Mrs. Mitsui: [walks over to the table with a plate full of pancakes dripping with maple syrup] Here you go Hisashi. [rumples Mitsui's hair] Nothing's too good for my young man.  
  
[Mitsui smiles at his mom. He starts eating the pancakes with the finesse of a viking.]  
  
Mitsui: [after finishing his breakfast] That was good mom! Thanks! [stands up & leaves the table] I'm going to school now & be a good valedictorian to be! [waves]  
  
[Kogure groans]  
  
Mr. Mitsui: Have fun Hisashi!  
  
[Mitsui leaves the house.]  
  
Mitsui: So now I'm off to school! [starts walking]  
  
Miyagi: Man! That was awful!  
  
Sakuragi: You said it!  
  
Akagi: Well at least he can't goof off in school, that's for sure.  
  
Kogure: I don't know about that..  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
KangLi: That's it for the first part of the video! ^_^ Once again, thanks to those who reviewed my fics! I just love hearing about me & my fics. PetitPois isn't here but joining me today is Ms. Abi Kanzaki!  
  
Abi: [wave] Hi! PetitPois is in the USA as of now, so I'm here to keep KangLi company. [wink]  
  
KangLi: In case you were wondering, PetitPois is Cloud-hunting at the moment.  
  
Abi: [question mark pops out] cloud-hunting?! But there'r clouds here in the Philippines! What's the difference between Philippine clouds & American clouds?!?  
  
KangLi: Not that cloud- hunting! Cloud(strife)- hunting!  
  
Abi: [chibi mode] Okaaaayyy… [starts playing with Jin plush doll]  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] Morning stars- the yellowish stuff that's in your eyes everytime you wake up; also known as 'muta'  
  
[2] Mitsui believes in recycling, that's why he used the same illustration board. Think globally, act locally! [wink]  
  
[3] In an episode, Mitsui stands before his bathroom mirror & swears upon his new front teeth that he will make Shohoku win. The bathroom was connected to his room btw.  
  
[4] cool rhyme.  
  
[5] That's how PetitPois & Rika-chan sing after eating chocolate.  
  
[6] That's the sound of a pretty fourth year girl falling down a flight of stairs. Just ask Abi.  
  
[7] duah – same as 'duh'; poularized by my phone pals 


End file.
